marvel_comics_charactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Kurt Wagner
Relatives *Azazel (father) *Raven Darkholme (mother) *Christian Wagner (step-father, deceased) *Margali Szardos (foster mother) *Jimaine Szardos (foster sister) *Stephan Szardos (foster brother, deceased) *Nils Styger (paternal half-brother) *Kiwi Black (paternal half-brother) *Graydon Creed (maternal half-brother, deceased) *Gloria Brickman (maternal half-sister) *Rogue (unofficial foster sister) *Talia Wagner (alternate reality daughter) *Salamander (alternate reality son) Powers and Abilities Powers Teleportation: Kurt has the ability to teleport himself, the clothes he is wearing, and certain amounts of additional mass which is in contact with him. He teleports by displacing himself into the Brimstone Dimension, traveling through it, and then returning to his own dimension at a certain distance from his point of departure. He consciously determines his point of return. The entire process occurs so quickly that Kurt is unaware of being in the Brimstone Dimension at all. He guides himself through this alternate dimension by a subconscious, natural direction-finding sense. Although Kurt controls his teleportation ability with his conscious mind, his power to teleport is not psychic. Rather, it is the result of an unknown biochemical/biophysical reaction which he triggers mentally. When he disappears in teleporting, Kurt leaves behind smoke with a stench reminiscent of burning brimstone. This is a small portion of the atmosphere of the Brimstone Dimension that escapes while the aperture is open. His teleportation is invariably accompanied by the muffled sound of imploding air rushing to fill the vacuum where Kurt's body was, creating his signature "bamf" sound. Kurt's power automatically displaces liquids and gases when he arrives in the course of a teleport. His power will not displace solids however, putting him at risk for materializing inside solid matter, causing serious injury or death. As a consequence, Kurt typically teleports only to places he has been to before or knows the layout of. His intuitive spatial awareness allows him to track his movements instinctively and with greater precision than the average person, helping him to pinpoint locations for a "blind" teleport. The larger the distance over which Kurt teleports himself, the harder and more exhausting it is for him to make the teleportation "jump". It is easier for him to teleport along the Earth's magnetic field lines which run north and south than it is for him to teleport against the Earth's magnetic field lines. Under optimal conditions, teleporting only himself and his costume, Kurt can displace himself at a distance of about two miles east to west and up to three miles north to south. Making a vertical teleport upwards is even more difficult and dangerous, since he is fighting against the electromagnetic and gravitational fields. However, Kurt has made a vertical teleport of one mile by pushing himself to his physical limits. Kurt's momentum is retained throughout the process of teleportation; he arrives with whatever amount of inertia he left with. For example, if he were falling from a great height, he could not teleport himself towards the ground in order to save himself, as he would land with the same velocity that he teleported with. He can subtract this inertia by teleporting short distances upwards, as though taking two steps back for every one forward. Kurt can use his power offensively by grappling his enemy adn teleporting them in a series of rapid "jumps". The strain of these rapid teleports can exhaust foes without superhuman endurance while Kurt remains strong enough to continue fighting. *''Beacon Teleportation:'' Before and after his resurrection, Kurt has created for himself a rather unique means of expanding his teleportational range. Through the deal he made with his father's own nightmarish gremlins, Kurt now has the capacity to lock onto their trans-spatial displacement signature as a means of warping to their exact location regardless of whether Kurt can see where he is teleporting to or not. This enables him to teleport over global or even cross-dimensional distances so long as he maintains the connection with the gremlins. *''Subconscious Spatial Awareness:'' Kurt has a very limited subconscious extrasensory ability that prevents him from teleporting himself so that his feet, for example, materialize below the surface of the local ground. Because this ability is so limited, however, Kurt will not teleport into any place that he cannot see or has not seen in the past. If Kurt teleported himself into an unfamiliar area, he would run the risk of materializing partially or entirely within a solid object. If too much of his body were to materialize within a solid object, he would be killed. *''Teleportation Sense:'' As part of his power, Kurt has also exhibited a limited ability to sense the teleportation of other beings. Micro-Suction Discs: Kurt can stick to objects with the surface of his hands and feet. This enables him to scale vertical or upside-down surfaces. Flexible Bone Structure: Kurt's bone structure allows him great flexibility. He can remain in a crouched position for extended periods of time and perform contortionist type feats without causing any damage to his spine. Camouflage: He has a limited ability to blend into shadows, both as a result of his indigo fur and his connection to the light-bending attributes of the Brimstone Dimension. This is also the explanation for why he constantly appears in shadow, even whilst in direct light. Prehensile Tail: Kurt has a tail that allows him to grab onto objects with relative ease. His tail is strong enough not only to support his own body weight but to also lift an adult man completely off of the ground. It is deft enough to use as a sword or blunt object. Night Vision: Kurt's glowing eyes grant him a marked degree of heightened night vision. Superhuman Agility: Kurt's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the human body's natural limits. Superhuman Reflexes: His natural reaction time is enhanced to a level beyond the human body's natural limits. Immortality: Kurt cannot return to the afterlife due to sacrificing his soul in order to resurrect himself. This means that Kurt cannot die by natural means. Abilities Master Acrobat: Kurt is an Olympic-class acrobat due to his flexible spine that allows him to perform contortionist-like feats and to go long periods in a semi-crouching position without injury. Master Combatant: He is a skilled hand-to-hand combatant and a master of fencing, which he can even perform with his tail, which is strong enough to support his entire body weight. He has martial arts training as well. Aviation: He has served as the team pilot and, with Wolverine, has been the mechanic for the X-Men's Blackbird jet for a great while. Medic: He has been the team medic when no more qualified X-Men were around to do so. Multilingual: Kurt is fluent in various languages due to traveling around Europe in his youth as the star performer in a circus and knowing the language of wherever they were at that time came in quite handy. He speaks his native German tongue along with English, French, Spanish, and Italian. Charles Xavier has downloaded Russian and Japanese into his students' minds. Weaknesses Cheyarafim Blood: Because he is a Neyaphem, the blood of a Cheyarafim mutant will hurt him by adding to any injury he receives even though it typically heals everyone else. Paraphernalia Image Inducers: At one time, Kurt always wore his image inducer in public because he was afraid of how people would treat him due to his appearance. However, after he lost a bet with Wolverine, he went out in public without his image inducer. He expected to be received with fear and hate but instead was treated with curious interest. He still has his image inducer but hardly uses it unless need be. Category:Mutants Category:Germans Category:Adventurers Category:Teachers Category:Priests Category:Circus Performers Category:Bachelor's Degree Category:Males Category:Blue Skin Category:Fangs Category:Born in Bavaria, Germany Category:Earth-616 Category:Teleportation Category:Spatial Awareness Category:Teleportation Sense Category:Wall-Crawling Category:Enhanced Flexibility Category:Camouflage Category:Prehensile Tail Category:Fur Category:Night Vision Category:Enhanced Agility Category:Enhanced Reflexes Category:Immortality Category:Acrobatics Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat Category:Martial Arts Category:Fencing Category:Aviation Category:Aeronautics Category:German Language Category:French Language Category:Spanish Language Category:Italian Language Category:Russian Language Category:Japanese Language Category:Cheyarafim Blood